There has been disclosed a terminal program of a portable terminal for enabling an image processing apparatus, which can perform communication through a communication network, to execute an image forming operation. More specifically, the related-art terminal program is configured to receive a user operation of designating a desired image forming apparatus and an image forming operation, and to enable the designated image forming apparatus to execute the designated image forming operation.
Recently, in home, small offices and the like, an environment in which a plurality of image forming apparatuses is connected to a communication network increases. Also, most of the recent image forming apparatuses are so-called “complex machines” capable of executing a plurality of image forming operations. For this reason, as the number of the image forming apparatuses to be connected to the communication network increases or the number of the image forming operations, which can be executed by the image forming apparatus, increases, a user operation of designating an image forming apparatus for executing a desired image forming operation becomes troublesome.